Malediction of Pestilence
The Malediction of Pestilence paves an ideology for spreading plagues and diseases. Nobody is safe from the ever growing corruption of sickness. These antipaladins infect others with their mere presence, and sometimes, they embody and take on the very diseases they wish to spread. Goals * Spread the disease to all others. * Corrupt the righteous and healthy. * Kill off the weak with the sickness. Spells Abilities Terrifying Presence (Su) At 3rd level, you can exude a menacing presence. As a standard action, you force each creature of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you to make a Willpower saving throw. On a failed save, a creature becomes frightened of you for 1 minute. The frightened creature can repeat this saving throw at the start of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You can use this ability once per day. Draining Hand (Su) At 3rd level, you can drain the health of creatures you touch. When using Touch of Corruption to deal damage, you can spend a swift action to heal the damage you dealt. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Aura of Malevolence (Su) Starting at 7th level, you constantly emanate an aura of unsettling energy while you're not incapacitated. The aura extends 30 feet from you in every direction. Any enemy within the aura that can see you must spend 5 extra feet of movement for every 4 feet it moves towards you. A creature ignores this effect if immune to being frightened. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 60 feet. Wave of Hysteria (Su) Starting at 15th level, your Terrifying Presence intensifies, able to send creatures into a maddened frenzy. When a creature under the effect of your Frightened Presence fails its saving throw against being frightened at the start of its turn, you can roll a die. If you roll and odd number, the frightened target moves half its speed in a random direction and takes no action on that turn, other than to scream in terror. If you roll an even number, the frightened target makes one melee attack against a random target within its reach. If there is no such target, it moves half its speed in a random direction and takes no action on that turn. You can use this feature up to 3 times each round. Dread Lord (Su) At 20th level, you can become an avatar of pestilence as an action, gaining the following benefits for 1 minute. * Enemies within 30 feet of you have disadvantage on all saving throws. * Whenever you or an ally within 30 feet of you hits a creature with a melee weapon attack, you may use your reaction to inflict a blight upon the creature through the attack. Add 3d8 negative energy damage to the damage roll, and the creature must make a Fortitude save or be poisoned until the end of its next turn. Once you use this feature you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Category:Antipaladin Maledictions Category:Needs to be Edited